


Kimmie Cub

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Amnesia Friendship [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Clean Slate, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Shego/Sheila befriends Kim while she has amnesia





	Kimmie Cub

Kim has severe amnesia. Her parents are swamped with work they can’t get out of, so they give her photo albums and home videos to watch and keep her from school. The tweebs have ransacked the house for newspapers for a recycled-run drone they’re working on in the garage. Ron and Rufus are willing to help, but she’s nervous around Rufus and only slightly believes Ron because of the videos and pictures she’s watching.

Trying to assure her that they are dating, Ron later drives her into town on the back of his motor scooter. Kim knows the basic things that she’s learned in school – like math and grammar – but her mind has completely blocked out all people and places. The scooter breaks down on the side of the road, so he has her stay in the park while he finds a garage to fix his bike. Across from the park, along the sidewalk, Kim comes across Shego.

“Hey, Kimmie!” The older girl calls out, having heard about the amnesia.

“We know each other?”

“Oh, that’s right, Memory loss. Is anyone helping you?”

“Well, Ron is. He says he’s my boyfriend.”

A mischievous look comes over her face, masked by concern. “_Ronald Stoppable_!? He’s not your boyfriend. C’mere.”

Kim comes closer and Shego pulls up a video on her phone, one taken from a security camera. It shows Ron wearing a cape with blue skin, attacking Kim, Shego and others. As Kim watches, Shego pulls out a row of pictures the two of them had gathered when she was zapped to no longer be evil.

Kim gasps. “Do we go to school together?”

Shego smiles not unkindly. “Not quite. I’m almost ten years older than you. Oh, and you owe me ten bucks.”

“Oh, sorry!”

Kim reaches into her wallet and pulls out two five-dollar bills.

“It’s no big,” Shego smirks meditatively. “C’ mon. My car’s around the corner. Let’s go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Kim repeats, gesturing to her wallet. “Will this cover a shopping trip?”

Shego smiles in amusement. “It’s fine, Kimmie Cub. Let’s go to the mall.”

“Wait!” Kim calls out, causing the other to stop. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, right. I’m Sheila. We’re good friends.”

“Spankin’.”

Kim takes _Sheila_’s hand and gestures with their linked hands as if to say ‘lead the way.’ Ron returns awhile later, in time to see Kim climbing into Shego’s passenger seat.

“Kim! What are you doing?”

“Sheila and I are going to the mall.”

“That’s not her name! Next, you’re going to tell me she’s the Queen of Sheba! She’s trying to seduce you with a car and the mall, and then she’s going to attack!”

“Back off, Stoppable.” Shego scowls. “She knows who you are, and she’s going with me instead. We’ll get some fries gifted and sent back later.”


End file.
